


从A到Z，在每个结局诉说我爱你

by lindsay23333



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 尼尔：机械纪元 ooc有 结局改变梗，玩了一个奇怪的排版，看完结局Z再回到结局A。
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 2





	从A到Z，在每个结局诉说我爱你

警告，继续进行强硬修改会对系统造成不可逆伤害。建议，马上停止操作。  
你闭嘴，在我允许之前禁止说话  
警告，系统过热，系统过热。  
………….  
………….  
………….  
物质介入，骇客能力增强。本体，不明。  
诶，怎么忽然有人辅助……  
程序修改完成。

Flowers of m[A]chines

埃米尔曾经对我们说过，月之泪可以实现愿望，所以我现在拿着一束月之泪和你一起站在带给我们毁灭和新生的白塔中，希望手中的洁白花朵能带给我想要的回答。  
2B，你愿不愿意嫁给我？

Or not to [B]e

生存与毁灭一直是一个值得深思的问题，就连我们的造物主都没能参透。你总是用冷漠来掩盖自己温柔的内心，但现在再也不需要痛苦的隐藏你的感情了，我们在这里，而你选择了【to be】

Meaningless [C]ode

流浪的过程中偶尔会收到一些不明的信息，即使pod解析过也无法明白其中的意思。我怀疑这些信息是YoRHa部队残余队员发来的，所以我们一起踏上了寻找的旅途。  
开心吗2B？  
除了我们之外还有“家人”的存在。  
这次你为他们带去的不再是处刑E型号的绝望了。  
你永远是战斗B型号。  
永远是我最喜欢的2B

Childhoo[D]’s end

我曾提着刀站在通天的白塔顶端俯视着这个神明泯灭的世界结束了我天真的童年。现在我同你一起站在通天白塔的废墟中凝视着这片崩坏却依然美好的世界。  
世界是美好的，因为你在我身边。

The [E]nd of YoRHa

所有的一切都是被设计好毁灭的，无论是你我，还是机械生命体，还是YoRHa。我们被困于这个生死螺旋无法逃脱。但现在YoRHa已经被毁灭了，但我们还站在这里，我们还能怀念，我们还能微笑。  
生命的意义就在于在这个生死螺旋中挣扎，即使痛苦，即使无用，但我们仍坚信着未来，于是我们挣扎出了希望。  
2B，你就是我存在的所有意义，你就是我的希望。

Mission [F]ailed

我们接下了反叛军营地钓鱼的任务，然后钓了整整一下午连人带鱼一起被巨大的鱼型机械生命体拉下了水。  
“任务失败了吗？”  
我们坐在水中看着狼狈的对方忍不住笑了起来。  
“反叛军营地送给我们的鱼竿丢失，应该算是任务失败”2B挤着裙子上的水。  
“不如我们用pod给他们钓一个吧”我起身往岸边走，后来在爬梯子的时候脚下一滑摔进了旁边的油田。  
“哈哈哈，9S……”2B看着变成黑人的我笑出了声。  
任务彻底失败了，我也弄的全身是油，我不懊恼，能看到2B的笑容摔进油田多少次我都愿意。

Han[G]ry for knowledge

不止一次被人类的智慧感叹。我骇入了人类留下的丰富图书馆去寻找资料。  
所以现在任务的资料找到了  
婚礼的资料会被藏在哪里呢？

A mountain too [H]igh

背着2B搜集了人类教堂的资料然后去实地考察。不明白为什么人类会把教堂建在山上，还是说这里原来是平地之后变成了山？  
信息不足无法判断。  
所以我能在日落前登上山顶吗？  
S型号的体力真的让人绝望。

No [I] in team

今天2B不经意的问我最近为什么都没跟她组队，虽然她隐藏的很好但我还是感觉到2B很落寞。  
“9S毕竟也有自己的事要忙”2B忽然露出的小女孩心态可爱到到爆炸！  
差点就把自己的计划说出来了，不过还是想给她一个惊喜  
不过今天就不去实地考察了，我要陪她一整天。

Bad [J]udgment

总算登上了山顶，进入教堂之后发现这里和我想象的差的太远了，整个建筑物都破败的不成样子里面似乎还成了机械生命体的老巢，他们似乎在这里举行着什么秘密集会。  
毕竟这么多年了破败也是没办法的，但是机械生命体为什么在这里？  
我不是战斗类型估计也打不过这么多数量的机械生命体所以就偷偷溜走了。  
所以我浪费的这么多时间究竟是为了什么？  
还不如好好和2B呆在一起。  
我喜欢2B喜欢到无药可救。

Aji wo [K]utta

沙漠里有奇怪的鱼，我们人造人不需要进食，但是味觉还是有的，所以尝试一下应该不会有问题吧……  
我盯着pod钓上来的鱼观察。  
“不要吃”2B忽然拍了我的肩膀一脸严肃的对我说  
既然2B都说了我就不尝试了吧，不过看2B对这种鱼深恶痛绝的样子可能是有什么不太好的回忆。  
难道2B对不知名的东西也有试试看的心态？

[L]one wolf

在流浪的途中我们见到了A2。我知道我与她之间有很多不愉快的回忆，但现在2B在我身边我也不想再计较了。  
用人类的话说就是“不要重蹈覆辙”吧。  
我们历尽千辛万苦才从各自的苦难中解脱出来，才能迎接新的人生。  
过去的事就不要再提及了。  
2B询问A2要不要和我们一起，A2拒绝了，她转身离开走的潇洒。  
她总是如此潇洒  
像一匹行走荒漠的孤狼。  
我祝愿她能早日找到自己想要的东西。

break ti[M]e

繁忙之后也需要稍作休息，我和2B一起在地表看星星。星空真美啊，比在月球基地看到的星空还要美。  
我曾以为星空也像基地一样只有黑白两色，现在才发现原来星空是那么的多彩。  
2B也凝视着星空，表情有些悲伤不知在想些什么，或许是怀念在星空之上毁灭的YoHRa部队了吧。  
我慢慢的搂住她的肩膀  
2B没有拒绝。

[N]o man’s village

我们来到了帕斯卡的村庄，这里已经一片荒芜，什么都不存在。只有失去记忆的帕斯卡在贩卖曾经他最喜欢的村民的零件。  
我和2B都不知道说些什么。  
我们都是长久战争的受害者。  
战争还在继续，会有更多的不幸出现。  
但我还是相信着希望，毕竟2B现在就在我的身侧。  
与帕斯卡告别，我们心情沉重的离开了村庄。

Just y[O]u and me

我们总在一起，从我也不知道的最初，到我们挣扎出的现在。我相信在未知的未来我们仍能在一起，即使这个世界只剩下我和你。  
听着瀑布的轰鸣，星空之下的你侧脸美的让人窒息。  
瀑布很美，星空很美，但我的眼中只剩下了你。  
很快整个世界只剩下了我和你。

Corru[P]tion

有一天你和我说你做了个“梦”你没告诉我内容，但你说自己看见了歌姬，这并不是个愉快的梦境。  
人造人也会做梦吗？  
数据不足无法分析，我握住你的手。  
“别怕，我在这里”  
这次你没有再掩饰自己的情绪。

[Q]uestionable actions

我仍在寻找人类留下的神圣遗迹，仍然早出晚归还把自己弄的灰头土脸，这些举动让2B对我的行动产生了怀疑。  
“9S你最近到底在干什么？”2B抱胸盯着我。  
我不知道应该怎么回答，对2B说谎很容易，但我不想这么做。  
于是我说我想给她一个惊喜  
2B依然怀疑的看着我。  
我的心中泛起一丝甜蜜。是不是2B也如我喜欢她一样喜欢我？

Mave[R]ick

地点迟迟没有进展，这让我很着急，于是我去询问了一个看似很有经验的反叛军，他对我的纠结感到惊讶。  
“为什么非要拘泥于这种事情？只要互相喜欢不就好了吗？”  
“可我总想要一个仪式一样的东西，像是有个证明”  
“那就用对你来说最珍贵的地方不就好了？”反叛军耸肩  
我忽然恍然大悟，心中有了决定。

City e[S]cape

遇见了想要逃出城市的机械生命体，并没有把它们消灭。虽然不知道他们在逃离什么，但是我为他们指点了帕斯卡的村庄。  
那里可能再也不能重建了吧。  
但是如果有新鲜的血液的话是不是还有那么一线希望呢？  
希望是这个崩坏的世界最奢侈的东西，也是最美好的东西。

Fa[T]al error

犯了致命错误，好在不是我。在角斗场看了整整一天的打斗，觉得非常残忍的同时又有些跃跃欲试？  
不过我不是战斗型号估计不能上场。  
我们也没有很多的钱了，虽然上场的奖励很诱人而起还有新的衣服，但我不想让2B受伤。  
那身衣服2B穿上一定很漂亮吧。  
或许有别的方式可以拿到。

Deb[U]nked

在追寻什么信号的途中发现了月球基地的碎片，心情有些沉重，无论我们的存在是否拥有意义，YoRHa部队一直是我们的家，我们一起奋斗的地方。  
对着基地的碎片行了礼  
为了人类的荣光  
即使这句话从一开始就是虚假的，但也是我们能表达的最高敬意。

Leckless bra[V]er

为了保护2B被从悬崖上打了下去，身体没有太大损坏但被2B含着泪教训了一顿。  
我不该让她担心的。  
但我又怕她受伤。  
矛盾的心情  
还有日渐浓厚的爱。

Broken [W]ings

曾经非常羡慕天上的鸟儿可以自由自在的飞翔，当然我对他们的结构也非常感兴趣。今天捡到了一只翅膀断掉的鸟。  
是不是它再也不能飞翔了？  
2B神情悲伤的捧着鸟儿。  
“也许带回营地让首领看看会有办法”我回答  
首领确实帮我们包扎了小鸟的翅膀，2B的表情温柔。  
我想总有一天它能重新回到属于它的那片蓝天上。  
而我已经找到了我的归处。

Time to rela[X]

我已经准备好了一切，感觉迫不及待的想看2B的反应，但又紧张她的回答。这样患得患失算爱吗？  
也许我不会知道答案，但现在2B与我一起在地球上不受束缚的行动，一切都按照自己的心意，这就足够了。

Head[Y] battle

我跑到埃米尔的基地去收集最后的道具。  
令我惊讶的是我竟然又看到了一个埃米尔，也不是很惊讶，毕竟他也说过自己在这个世界上还有无数的复制人所以有复数个埃米尔也不奇怪。  
但他不是我认识的那个埃米尔。  
这样的场景让我想到了2B。将我一遍一遍亲手杀死她的内心究竟有多么的绝望。  
忽然很想抱抱她。  
还好这个埃米尔也很友好，我可不想再打一遍脑袋。

Over[Z]ealous

说明了来意之后这个埃米尔竟然也出乎意料的热心，他送了我一大把月之泪并且让我加油。  
他还说以后要是有需要还可以来这里  
我看了一眼给2B立的坟墓  
没必要拆除，我们都已经新生。  
明天就是“惊喜的日子”  
紧张的有些不能自已。


End file.
